A type of foldable tent is described in EP-A-0′514'574. This type of foldable tent may be used for a range of applications. The foldable tents may be used as party tents for gardens, market tents for protecting goods from the sun and the rain, or exhibition tents for accommodating goods and advertising material.
Such tents are mostly stored in a long carrying bag and carried to a set-up location. Depending on the size of the tent and the distance to be covered, the carrying of such tents may be very strenuous. Since the weight of such tents varies from 25 to 50 kilograms, carrying such a tent in a carrying bag, for example, to an exhibition hall located some distance away from a parking area may be extremely strenuous. The weight of the tents is especially a burdensome to persons with back ailments.
Such tents are also useful for occasions with many guests, such as a wedding in a garden. For such an occasion, many tents may need to be transported from one location to the other and it is often very strenuous to carry the tents from a delivery vehicle to the set-up location in a carrying bag.
To set up a tent stored in a carrying bag, the zipper or the VELCRO strip must first be actuated before removing the tent from the bag, and only after then may the tent be erected. Also, the tent needs to be turned by 180° so that both ends of the tent may be removed from the carrying bag one after the other. Since the tent is relatively heavy and lengthy (1.50 m), this turning procedure is quite strenuous.
It is therefore desirable to provide a transporter for a foldable tent that may be easily assembled and disassembled, and that allows the tent to be erected by only one person.